


Together in Idris

by RedEmerald



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alec is Anya, Eventual Romance, I can't promise anything about the bad guys lbr, Izzy is the grand-mother, Jace is the puppy, M/M, Magnus is Dimitri, Max is alive and kind of a bit of the grand-mother too i guess, Multi, No nice character death, Raphael is Vlad, Suspicious encounter to friends to lovers, The whole crew is probably gonna be here at some point tbh, Which could be a good pun tbh but no it's just the distribution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEmerald/pseuds/RedEmerald
Summary: Ten years after escaping an attack by the Circle against the Lightwood house during a party, Alec and Jace come across a pair of suspicious men holding auditions to find Alexander Lightwood. Alec looks just the part and both take the opportunity to leave New York for Idris, a place they swear they heard about in stories during their childhood.Magnus wants his freedom back, Alec wants answers to his life long questions and Jace wants a place to call his home. Raphael mostly wants Magnus to stop endangering himself and isn't too sure how he got trapped into this whole story.AKA the Anastasia!AU I said I wouldn't write but I still ended up writing.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a birthday present to my dear friend Shay (AlxSteele, if you hadn't read anything by her, I really recommend you do, it's full of angst and slow burn and really satisfying fluff!). I planned on writing the whole thing before posting it, but I couldn't... So the whole story is dedicated to her, and she's great and blah blah blah.
> 
>  
> 
> Months ago, I made a post on Tumblr explaining how nice it'd be to have a Malec Anastasia!AU. I also said I would never write it cause it'd be too long and complicated. And here I am...

 

 

 

_**Idris, 10 years ago** _

 

The lights were blinding and the music was deafening. Laughters bounced all around the room and some people were already spinning on the dance-floor. Alec knew that Jace wouldn't like it. At all. Jace was a bubble of energy shaped like a boy, but he responded better to silence and calm than overwhelming noises. Alec didn't mind : he actually liked the attention, for once. It wasn't everyday every adult in the vicinity congratulated you and patted you on the head. He was already twelve, but he still liked being treated like a little kid sometimes, especially since past August and his baby brother's birth. His parents didn't have much time for him now. He himself had been very busy learning his runes and his history of the Shadow World. Starting tomorrow, he'll even learn how to be a proper Shadowhunter! Tonight was his first night of fun in a long time, and he probably wouldn't have another like that before Izzy's ceremony.

 

Jace had tensed next to him as they entered the living room and still hadn't relaxed. The Lightwood had a larger house than the Herondales, so they were the one who organised the party. It felt a bit strange, seeing the large, usually aesthetically minimalistic empty room, but that was a nice kind of strange. Jace would probably be nervous until he saw his parents, though. He was such a mommy's boy. Alec snickered.

As he expected, Jace started grinning the second his mom's blond curls were to be seen. She stood out of the crowd with her small height. Her head stood at most people's chest and shoulders and contrasted with their black shirts. Céline Herondale all but jumped towards them, crushing them in a hug with a strength her frame wouldn't let one suspect. They both shrieked and pretended to fight her hug and to be to old to be held by a mother anyway.

 

-My boys, she smiled. I'm so proud of you! You're growing up so fast!

 

She was beaming with joy, and the sight made Alec's heart warm up. She turned to him, and fake-whispered in a conspiratory voice:

 

-A little someone is looking for you. She said to “find her at the usual place”.

 

He left Jace with his mom after thanking her profusely, and went to find Izzy. He hadn't seen Isabelle at all that day, and he was a bit scared that she would be angry at him for that. In the past few years, they had become a unit, linked by a bond that he didn't get to share with anyone, not even Jace. It came from sharing beds to fill the void left when their parents stayed to work all night, and secret codes in form of small taps on their hands behind their backs and under tables. Jace was his Parabatai now, but Izzy was his confident. He crossed the room, stopping every couple of steps to thank people congratulating him. He couldn't help but smile, his cheeks hurting a bit now.

 

Izzy was behind the long black leather couch, of course, as always. It was their hidden spot, their shelter in the house. They had lived many adventures there, exploring caves, fighting pirates and hunting demons. Now that they were entering puberty, there was just enough room for both of them to sit there, their faces were a few inches away. At least, they didn't need to speak loudly to hear each other.

 

\- How are you ? Did it hurt, Izzy asked right away.

-Nah, Alec answered because he was tough.

 

He then took a second to think about his answer more carefully. He didn't like lying to his sister, and the sore patches on his skin were reminders of the ceremony:

 

-Well, maybe a bit...

-Which one was the worse?

 

Izzy had a weird fascination for stuff that hurt and bled. Their dad said that'd make her a great scientist one day. Alec said she'd make a good serial killer. He hoped their father was a bit more right than him.

 

-The Parabatai one.

 

Alec still couldn't believe his soul was now linked to Jace's forever. They couldn't be brothers in blood, but they'd be brothers in arms now. Izzy nodded.

 

-I don't want that one anyway.

 

Izzy didn't like the idea of someone feeling her feelings and thinking her thoughts, Alec remembered. They had talked about it so many times and Izzy said she might get all the runes in the world on her one day, but she didn't want the Parabatai one except if she had no other choice. Alec didn't really get why but she had always told him it wasn't important if he didn't understand. Alec liked knowing that Jace was just a rune away now, that he could call him for help at any moment.

 

-I can't wait to get my first rune!

 

Izzy was only ten and she had just started her learning, so she would have to wait for a while. But maybe not as long as Alec who had to wait for Jace too.

 

-I'll have my first one here, she said holding up her left wrist, so I can see it all the time.

-And then we can go hunting demons together, Alec nodded excitedly.

 

Izzy didn't take the time to answer, as silence had suddenly fallen behind the couch. They exchanged a frown, surprised. The party surely couldn't be over yet. Izzy, took his hand. He could feel the shift in the atmosphere too ; something just wasn't right. He vaguely heard voices from afar, then the sound of broken glass, much closer. He jumped, startled. Izzy let go of his hand to muffle a scream. They had to move. Now.

They quickly extracted themselves from behind the couch, to see the room had turned a mess and various adults had started running, pushing and fighting. A man fell unconscious on the floor near Alec. He could see a round rune he didn't know on his neck.

 

-The Circle's here, he heard someone that sounded a lot like his father exclaim.

 

Alec had grown up with stories of the horrible things the Circle did. They kidnapped young Shadowhunters to grow their army. They were after magical items that could grow their powers. They threw their disobeying members to Downworlders. A rumor even said that they were trying to kill the Angels themselves. Alec didn't want to believe it. He really didn't, but he couldn't help all of those images piling in his head. He swallowed around a scream when a hand caught his arm. Part of him was able to stay somewhat calm because he recognized Jace's presence right away. But another part was past the point of screaming. His terror was blinding and deafening.

 

 

The next few seconds happened in a blur of movement and cries. Maybe Alec was crying. Jace was gripping at his hand and it hurt but it was a welcome pain, a constant sensation that kept him in touch with reality. The only other thingA lec could feel was Jace's own fear next to his. And also, deeper, maybe even scarier, the ocean of calm that was slowly coming into his brother's mind. Jace had told him once that fighting helped him control his emotions. That maybe one day he could teach Alec. At that moment Alec didn't know if he wanted this overpowering detachment for himself.

Jace led Alec through the house. Someone waved at them, and took them into Alec's room. His ears buzzed. There was a sound of a commotion, something that made a wall tremble, and a scream.

 

-Izzy, Alec exclaimed as he came back to his senses. I have to go find Izzy.

-I'll take care of her, the young woman that got them in said. But you have to get to safety now, I promise I'll get her out next.

 

He was about to protest but Jace pulled at his hand. Protesting would make them all lose a precious time. A time that could be used to save Izzy. Alec held back on Jace's hand, the woman drew a circle in the air, and they both stepped into the light.

 


	2. The Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ten years since that one night. Alec and Jace have grown a lot and some things have changed, some haven't. They don't remember much of their childhood, but some small details that remained might bring them a new clue to finding answers to their questions.

 

_**New York City, February** _

 

 

 

Jace yelped when his toe hit one of the boxes they'd left in the entrance of their tiny apartment. One day, maybe, he'll remember to move it somewhere else. Or not to take off his shoes first thing when he came back home. Alec didn't trust his brother to do either soon. He liked yelling far too much, especially after work. Something about it helping him letting some steam out probably.

 

-Bad day, Alec asked.

-Bad life, Jace growled.

 

Alec chuckled at that. He let his head roll against the armrest of the couch, watching his brother upside down. Jace was still wearing his uniform from the crappy overpriced but underpaying coffee shop he worked in during the day. “Crappy” described more the customers and managers than the actual products. Those were kinda okay. If you liked everything to taste the same : burnt coffee beans. Even the homemade sandwiches. There must be a curse of some sort placed upon that place.

 

-You're working tonight?

-Nah. I'm not gonna be here though.

 

Jace's grin left little to the imagination as to what his plans were for the night. Alec was almost tempted to ask for details, but Jace tended to overshare once he started talking about his dates, and Alec heard too many things as a teenager to endure that as an adult too.

 

-Good for you.

 

Alec was working that night. They both cumulated two jobs and still had troubles paying for their one bedroom, one kitchen-living room-bedroom apartment.

 

-Get off my bed I don't want your negativity to stick to me next time I sleep here, Jace said, kicking the back of the sofa for good measure as he went to the bathroom.

-I'm gonna spit on your pillow, Alec threatened.

 

Jace's answered was muffled by the shower but Alec would bet all he had that it was offensive.

 

* * *

 

Thing is, Alec didn't have much to bet. They were starting to pile up things now, but for most of their lives Jace and him had next to nothing.

They had been found ten years earlier, wandering in the streets of New York City. None of them could tell where they came from or who their parents were. They only remembered their first names and that they were brothers. Social services had spent a few days asking them questions, insisting, scolding, promising they wouldn't get into troubles, threatening to leave them be... But never got any more informations. Because there was no more information to give. They just didn't remember. They didn't know if there was something to remember or if they'd ever known a different life.

 

In the end, they'd been given to an orphanage in a smaller town. It was just more convenient, less crowded. No one else wanted to deal with almost-teenage boys. They were taken care of and sent to school, but they saw others kids be adopted or given to foster homes. They were considered “difficult” because of their secrets. Because of the weird matching tattoos they had on their arms and stomachs. Some adults would talk about gangs, about how it was important to keep them out of New York City for everyone's safety, and there was a rumor that if anyone decided to take them in some criminal would come and murder them. Alec didn't know how right exactly that was, but considering that no gang member had come to fetch them once they turned eighteen, he supposed that it wasn't much.

When they left the place they had learned to call home, they went back to New York. Alec wanted to try and learn more about where they came from. Jace followed Alec wherever he went. He remembered people calling their relationship unhealthy and weird, because they refused to do anything without the other. But really, it just felt unnatural, not knowing where his brother was or what he was doing. They also had some sort of gift that always helped them knowing how the other was feeling. That had led to speculation they might be twins at first. But the DNA tests performed when the police found them revealed the contrary. That only made their whole story more mysterious.

 

* * *

 

Tings hadn't changed much in four years. They were still in New York. They were still together. To Alec, it felt like that they were still stuck in that snowy night ten years earlier. He didn't think Jace felt that way. Jace enjoyed what life offered him, and enjoyed seizing the moment as it came. He didn't mind the struggle with money or the accumulation of jobs. He didn't mind that Alec seemed to be ready to leave everything the second he'd have a clue about their childhood. He wasn't actively looking for it, though.

Jace came out of the bathroom in a cloud that smelled like citrus and cologne. Alec rolled his eyes at his brother's cocky smile when he stopped in front of a mirror to style his hair. Whoever he was meeting tonight, Jace had no doubt he'd seduce her in a minute. That would be infuriating if Alec didn't know that would be the inevitable result.

 

-Oh, I've been thinking, Jace started.

-Careful, I know you're not used to it, Alec couldn't help interrupting.

 

A disgruntled groan answered that.

 

-Very funny. Ha ha. Someone brought a flyer for some acting job at the shop. If you're interested. You know, if you want to do something fun for once.

-I do lots of fun things, Alec defended himself.

 

He didn't. He was freaking bored and boring. But going out meant spending money he didn't have and dating meant meeting people he didn't care about. He had tried, hard, to be interested in the party life or to try and have actual romantic relationship with people. He'd met men he'd thought he'd like, a few times, but he never managed to be actually invested in the relationship part. The whole meeting and flirting was fun, and sex was great, but actively caring about someone that wasn't himself or Jace felt impossible. And he had troubles with relationships based casual sex, like the ones Jace mostly had. He wanted something so much... More... Different... It was as if part of him knew what he was supposed to be, and to live, but couldn't explain it. He wanted someone he could rely on. Someone who could understand him... So he went from disappointing relationships to deciding never to date anymore, to trying again a few months later. He was in a “I'm gonna spend my life alone and no one can stop me” phase again.

 

-Keep lying to yourself dude, Jace said.

 

There was no harm in his tone, it even sounded a bit like he pitied Alec. Which he probably did. What a jerk.

 

-So, that job, Alec asked to divert the conversation.

-Oh yeah, right. Well there was some sort of audition and it was like “tall guy with black hair” so basically you.

-Or half of the city population

 

Jace just shrugged. He'd bring the flyer back though the next day, Alec knew it.

Alec had done a few acting gigs in the past, as a background extra in ads and movies. He'd even been in an apocalyptic movie. Sure he was completely blurry in the intro scene in the street, but he was still there, and some kids from the orphanage even called him to tell him they'd seen him. The birth of a star, basically. Mostly he did those jobs because they paid quickly and they needed money for the rent.

Alec stretched on the couch, watching the ceiling intensely. He'd probably do it. It could be fun.

 

* * *

 

The flyer was a simple red paper, barely larger than a dollar bill. The informations printed on it were sparse: a vague description of the actor they were looking for, a place, and a set of dates for the auditions.

 

-It's dodgey, Alec wrinkled his nose when he read it.

-Is it?

-It looks super illegal. I'm pretty sure if I go there I won't have half of my organs left when I leave. If I leave.

-It can't be that illegal. Look, there's a phone number!

-Yeah cause bad guys don't buy phones, Alec deadpanned.

 

Alec was about to toss the thing in the garbage when he read the words at the bottom.

 

-Hey Jace?

-Yeah?

-You know that country those stories took place in? Like, the ones people didn't know about but we had tons. With vampires and stuff.

-Yeah, I see what you mean. But why are you...

-And no one knew about them, Alec interrupted.

-Yeah right. Alec. What's wrong?

-What was its name?

-Why do you... (Jace sighed, giving up on trying to understand Alec:) Idris. It was called Idris.

-That's what I thought.

 

His voice came in a strangled whisper. Jace and him had seemed to be the only kids who knew about those stories. They didn't even know if it came from books or movies, or just stories they'd been told as little kids. But they both could describe it as clearly as if they had lived in it. The rivers. The glass buildings. The forests and the valleys. And the people who lived there, magicians and vampires, werewolves and monsters, fairies and humans. No one else seemed to have ever heard of it. And there it was, in small letters at the bottom of a suspicious paper Jace was trying to pry from his hands. “Idris Production”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and thank you for the kudos and comments on chapter 1. That made my week!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Once again, this hasn't been read by anyone but me before posting, so don't hesitate to tell me if I've left some mistakes. 
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon-ish. And no spoiler, but a certain Warlock might make his entrance in it!


	3. The Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes his entrance. What happened to him during those past ten years, and what is his link with the audition Alec and Jace were talking about?

 

_**New York City, February** _

 

 

Magnus watched from afar as Raphael seemed to be trying to decide whether he should kick the door to the tiny theater open or wait until Magnus arrived. It wasn't Magnus' fault if he was late and Raphael was early! Well, it _mostly_ wasn't his fault. He might have spent a minute too long getting his make up ready, but it was only because his eyeliner didn't cooperate. And he didn't have any doing in the taxi being so slow. He still couldn't believe how bad traffic got in the past few years. Thinking he'd seen the birth of the automobile...

 

 

-Raphael, dear, I've arrived, he chimed, showing himself from around the corner of the street. Please don't break anything, I'm only renting this place and I don't plan on paying for reparations.

 

 

They'd probably ask him to repair the stage and the entirety of the damn thing if he even as little as got the door scratched. Which, okay, he technically had the money for, but absolute no desire to give to the owners as they were a pile of sentient shit. Raphael visibly hesitated between tearing Magnus' head off and rolling his eyes into the back of his skull. He finally decided to let out a small growl and leave room for Magnus to access the door and open it.

 

* * *

 

The theater was an old building, that was mostly used by tiny companies that couldn't afford anything clean or comfortable. It was also inconspicuous, smashed between a thrift shop and a closed diner, and no one would expect a Warlock to rent it.

 

It only counted three rooms: a dressing room, that Magnus and Raphael had just stepped in, with faded wallpaper, a stained mirror and a leaky shower that was only separated from the rest of the room by a curtain, an actual theater room, with an old stage and older benches, and an entrance that no one had been clever enough to give Magnus the key to. It was very much different from his penthouse loft that overlooked Central Park, but that was what made it a place where no one would look for him. And with a bit of luck and a lot of lies, it'd be the last time he'd have to hide like this.

 

 

-I've got a good feeling today.

-You always say that, Raphael grumbled.

-What a ray of sunshine you are. Oh wait!

 

 

Magnus' grin had no other purpose than annoying Raphael at that moment, but that was good enough. He did feel like things would change for the better that day, though. Some divination he had done over breakfast might have helped him get his hopes up. Those days, it was about the only magic he could do, but it never betrayed him. His fate was about to change, and he had to be careful. Great happiness or awful despair awaited him at the end of this journey. Magnus wasn't a gambler, but he'd risk everything if it meant he could escape the Clave once and for all.

 

He, and Raphael, went to sit on one of the benches, behind the small metal table that someone had left there.

 

 

-If we don't find someone tonight, we'll stop, Raphael said.

 

 

Magnus hummed. Raphael announced he'd stop looking for someone to pretend to be Alexander Lightwood every night. But he was still at the door at seven o'clock the next day. That boy had to have swallowed a clock at some point in his life. Afterlife. Undead... times..?

 

-Raphael, how do you call... This?

 

 

He waved around the vampire who raised an eyebrow at him.

 

 

-A waste of time?

-That's not what...

 

 

Magnus was interrupted by someone stepping on the stage. The auditions were beginning.

 

* * *

 

Magnus hadn't been able to use magic for a whole decade now. It wasn't that he wasn't able per se. His powers were still very much present, and more likely as strong as ever. But he'd been chased by the Clave, who had a small army of Warlocks scrutinizing the world, looking for traces of his magic. He wouldn't take the risk of them finding him.

 

He had managed to escape from them once, after they caught him in Russia, where he had been staying for a while around the night Valentine attacked the Lightwoods' house. He hadn't been hiding at the time, merely living his life of banishing Camille out of it and taste testing vodka. Or maybe banishing Camille through vodka... The details of those years were still a bit blurry around the edges.

 

He had refused to put protections around the house that night, explaining he hadn't been paid for the three different jobs he had to do for the Clave before that, and he didn't want to do volunteer work for them anymore. He was a High Warlock! He wasn't some sort of scout boy Shadowhunters could call whenever they needed a spell or a potion. Plus it was a party like dozens were held every year, with tons of warriors in just one place, and a handful of Warlocks on the grounds. They didn't need him.

 

But Valentine attacked, with his men and his demons. No one could have imagined that. Maybe if Magnus had been there, things would have been different. He wouldn't have forgotten to put an alarm spell that would have warned everyone of the enemies materializing in the garden. He would have put stronger barriers. He would have gotten more guards around the house.

 

Magnus refused to carry the weight of the people who died that night. He already had his own baggages, thank you very much. Those would go on Robert and Maryse Lightwood's shoulders. They had been the ones neglecting the security. They hadn't thought of saving their children. If they had been more careful, their precious son's life wouldn't have fallen into the hands of a young and inexperienced Warlock.

 

The only guilt Magnus felt was due to Dorothea having been the one at the receiving end of the Clave's initial anger when they looked for culprits and tried to avenge their children's disappearance. He wished he could have protected her. In the end, he had chosen his own freedom over hers, leaving her in Idris to serve Shadowhunters until the Clave pardoned her. Cat gave him news of Dot whenever she could find a way to do so discreetly, so he knew that she was now a powerful Warlock with a deep connexion with the Fairchilds. Magnus hadn't always had good relationships with Jocelyn, but he remembered that her child, Clarissa, was a clever and lovely kid. It wasn't too bad, according to Cat. And Magnus trusted Cat more than anyone in this world. Even Raphael. There would come a day when the Vampires' lives would be at stake because of Magnus, and Raphael would betray him, he just knew it. He also accepted it. Some would say it was the Downworlders way. Magnus called it basic survival in a world ruled by hateful warriors. Semantics.

 

* * *

 

That was this kind of instincts too that had decided him to try and find Alexander Lightwood. Or at least someone who could pass as him. After his initial breakout from the Clave, he'd stayed hidden, using dissimulation spells to change his appearance in others’ eyes, avoiding using magic not to be detected, choosing mundane ways of traveling to leave Europe. He'd spent the first three years in India. He was even considering staying for longer, starting his life anew as he'd done a thousand times in the past, but some Shadowhunter killed a demon in the street behind his house one night, and he had to flee.

  
  


America wasn't his first choice, but Camille had found him in Algeria just a couple weeks after he arrived. Nothing the Clave could offer her was worth what Magnus had to propose so she wouldn't ever betray him, and seeing her familiar face, feeling her familiar skin… It was all too much, and Magnus showed weakness.

  
  


He fell back into her and let her lead his life across the ocean. Weeks upon weeks living with Camille reminded him of why he had broken up with her in the first place, of all the behaviors she exercised that made him feel so small, of all the times she had told him that she was the only one that could love him, that could stand him. He was more of a demon than a human, wasn't he? That's why he was so strong, why his mother didn't bear the fact she'd given birth to him.

  
  


Magnus still wasn't sure if he had left or escaped her.

  
  


He'd stayed in New York because this is where Raphael lived, and he loved Raphael like a son. He knew that his friend wanted to overthrow Camile and for a long time it had felt like a fever dream they both shared and bonded over.

  
  


And one day, she had told her clan the Clave was looking for its two lost children. It was unthinkable they survived. And yet... The ruins of the house had been searched another time, and no more corpses had emerged. It ignited once again Isabelle Lightwood's insane belief that her brother had indeed escaped, and she had taken a decision. She wanted her brother back, and she had signed an agreement with the Clave: they would fulfill one wish to anyone who could bring the Lightwood's first born home before their third child's Rune Ceremony. On the anniversary of his disappearance. On the following December.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Raphael was shushing away whoever was on stage and Magnus wanted to go to sleep. Or flip off the table. Whatever made him feel less shitty in a second. Maybe a bath would be nice, actually...

  
  


-Earth to Magnus, come back I need you, Raphael breathed out.

  
  


He seemed just as desperate as Magnus felt. They had auditioned six more people and none had more talent than the capri salad he had for lunch. But then again, it had been a really good salad. Focus, Magnus!

  
  


Night was reaching its end. Surely he would be able to leave soon. He jumped out of his skin when someone sat next to him. He looked, stunned at the audacity. A young man, in his early twenties, was grinning annoyingly brightly at him, his blond hair falling on his face. The kind of guy that was too full of himself to be attractive. Or maybe Magnus just disliked egos as big as his. He was about to yell at him to leave when he starting pointing at the stage like a bouncy child:

  
  


-My brother's next!!

  
  


Magnus groaned. 'Cause blond and muscular was exactly what they'd written on the flyers, of course, that was definitely what he needed.

  
  


But the man on the stage was dark haired and lean in a way that could evoke Robert Lightwood in his youth. He seemed equally nervous and annoyed to even be here. An expression he'd seen on Maryse Lightwood in the past. Something clicked in Magnus' head.

  
  


He'd just found the perfect Alexander Lightwood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on posting this last night but I hadn't finished or edited it in time.. Oops! I don't think I'll take more than two weeks between two chapters though.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to anyone who left comments and kudos! Don't hesitate to leave more, that's basically my payment for writing, so you know.. Haha! <3 
> 
> If you want to say hello or harass me to make me write faster, you can find me on [my Tumblr](http://maud-eration.tumblr.com/)!


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much of a mistake did Alec make when he went to the audition? And what will come out of it?

_**New York City, February** _

 

Alec stood on the stage, feeling stupid. He didn't even receive lines to say or any direction at all. He just had to be there. Really he should run away while he still could. Jace's grin didn't help either.

 

Since they had entered, everything had been so strange. A lingering anguish still stuck to his skin, probably coming from the fact that he had been waiting backstage, around other people that looked a bit too much like him. Some had teeth that looked a bit off, too white, or maybe too long. Others had tattoos he felt he had already seen: flowers and trees and leaves that reminded him of dark forests and the smell of wet wintery grass.

 

Off stage, a man was glaring at him while the other had the same expression but was looking at Jace. Alec could relate to the later. When he turned his angry expression to him, Alec felt like he'd swallowed an ice cube. Something in that man made him feel like he could kill him in cold blood. He shouldn't have come. But the expression softened, turning into surprise and interest.

 

 

-The eyes aren't perfect, but look at that stance, Raphael.

 

 

Raphael pouted, examining Alec:

 

 

-The eyes might look a bit like Isabelle's, I guess. I can see some Lightwood features too.

-Errm, I'm here you know, Alec said.

 

 

That might have been rude, and against theater etiquette but really, he hated when people talked about him as if he wasn't in the room. Especially if they started judging him like one would a piece of meat at the butchery.

 

 

-What's your name, not-Raphael asked.

 

 

He only seemed mildly annoyed with Alec's interjection. His eyes were fixated on him as if he was trying to see his soul.

 

 

-Alec.

-Alec, not-Raphael all but purred.

 

 

Alec could feel hair standing on the back of his head at that, and he struggled not to blush.

 

 

-Short for Alexander I suppose, he continued.

-Short for Alec, Alec said.

 

 

The man made a small irritated sound.

 

 

-Well I tried, he snapped. I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. I'm looking for someone who looks just like you, Alec.

 

 

The slow, warm tone came back with the end of Magnus' sentence. Was he... Flirting? With Alec??

 

 

-We are, Raphael corrected, which caused Magnus to roll his eyes and Jace to giggle next to him.

-Tell me Alec, Magnus said, why are you here?

 

 

Alec extracted the red flyer from his back pocket.

 

 

-So you do have the Sight, Raphael noted before Alec had the time to say anything.

-I can see it too, Jace interrupted.

-Could they be Shadowhunters, Magnus asked.

-Maybe. I don't know. I didn't keep track of every Shadowhunter that left the Clave. Or of the Circle members' offsprings. I have a clan to keep alive, Magnus.

-Can he pass as a Shadowhunter?

 

 

Magnus didn't care about Raphael's small outburst and ignored it entirely. Alec felt a bit bad in his behalf. Raphael made a strange, puzzled face.

 

 

-Well, maybe. He didn't have any training, that's quite obvious, but Alexander Lightwood might not have fought anyone in ten years either...

-I'm sorry, Alec interrupted in a non sorry tone. But I mostly came here to know more about your production company. Like, if I get the job that's great, but what's Idris?

 

 

Magnus and Raphael exchanged a look. Magnus shrugged after a few seconds, and that closed their silent dialog.

 

 

-Idris is a country, Raphael simply stated.

 

 

Alec could see Jace in the corner of his eye, shifting to rest his elbows on his thighs. He was as curious as Alec, of course.

 

 

-So it's... A real place?

-Yes.

 

 

Alec looked at Jace. Should he tell them that they always knew about it? But that they always thought it was some sort of fantasy land? Jace shook his head.

 

 

-We are going there, when we've found the person we're looking for, Magnus said.

-Who are you looking for, Alec couldn't help but ask.

 

 

Magnus smirked and Alec felt like he shouldn't have said anything.

 

 

-Alexander Lightwood. He used to live in Idris but he disappeared a few years ago. And his family is looking for him.

-So you're trying to... What? Get a reward when presenting an actor that looks like him?

 

 

Raphael snorted.

 

 

-Money isn't the question, Magnus contradicted him, waving a hand around as if to chase the very idea away. We are just looking to reunite a family. They're our friends, you see. Poor Isabelle is worried crazy about her brother...

-So why the auditions...

-We thought that maybe Alexander would come around. Only people who have lived in Idris can see our little posters after all.

-Or their family, Raphael said, frowning.

-One of your parents might come from there, Alec. Do you know which one?

-I...

 

 

Alec licked his lips nervously. He wasn't sure what the correct answer was. Or which one he wanted to give.

 

 

-We're kind of orphans, Jace said.

-That's sad, Magnus said but he kept the neutral expression he had apparently chosen to talk to Jace.

-Do you really think we could have family in Idris, Alec heard himself ask.

-Well you do look like a Lightwood. I've never seen anyone who looked that much like a Lightwood out of Idris.

-I'm not Alexander Lightwood, though.

 

 

His voice wasn't as firm as he wished it was. It sounded a bit pleading. A bit like it was praying Magnus to tell him he was.

 

 

-Are you really sure, Magnus asked.

 

 

His expression was unreadable, and Alec had no answer to give him. No, he wasn't sure. But he couldn't conceive in a million years being some sort of lost son, to a family living in a place he was almost sure wasn't on maps with that.

 

 

-There's one way to know, Magnus said.

 

 

He stood up and walked to Alec. The room was so small that the stage was only a few inches above the floor. Alec barely had to lower his head to look into Magnus' eyes.

 

 

-Come with us to Idris.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

_**New York City, March** _

 

-We shouldn't have accepted.

-We can still refuse.

 

 

Alec and Jace had had this conversation hundreds of times in the past two weeks. They exchanged the two sentences in a loop for hours, while packing their stuff. Magnus had promised he'd make sure their possessions would reach Idris once they'd be settled there, and they just had to take whatever they will need for a few weeks of travel. Alec had been surprised to learn that they wouldn't directly go to the Lightwood's, but apparently entering Idris wasn't that simple.

 

 

-Do you think I'm really Alexander Lightwood, Alec asked Jace.

 

 

Jace was trying to figure how to fit all his clothes in one tiny bag, and hearing Alec's question made him jump. A couple jeans and three shirts took the opportunity to make an escape. Jace looked at Alec.

 

 

-I mean... I don't know, man..

 

 

He looked like he was searching for a way to tell Alec his thoughts without hurting him. Jace was a nice guy, but he wasn't the most considerate brother ever. Seeing him make such an effort scared Alec a tiny bit.

 

 

-We have no idea who we are. I mean, your names are similar so why not. For all we know you could be some rich heir or something. And at least, we'll be in Idris, and we can look for more clues if you're not that Alexander dude.

 

 

Alec nodded. Sure, he'll know more about who he was if he went to that place he'd thought about for the past ten years. But he hated the idea of playing with a family's feelings. If it turned out he wasn't Alexander Lightwood, he'd be disappointed, but that would just be another lead that didn't bring the results he hoped for. For those people however... It would be like they'd lost their son a second time.

 

 

-This. This is what you've been looking for for years, Alec. I know it's scary, but don't tell me that's not the best things that's happened to you.

 

 

Jace had put a hand on Alec's shoulder and that, more than his words, helped him take his decision. If anything, he'll always have Jace with him. Jace who had refused Raphael et Magnus' idea of taking only Alec with them. They were a pair, a package, never leaving the other for more than a few hours. That's how they've survived all these years: together; and that's how they'd survive the rest of their lives.

 

* * *

 

They had to take a taxi to get to the remote airport Magnus had told them to meet him and Raphael at. It was a small building, barely bigger than its control tower, and very far from the international airports Alec had seen in movies and TV shows. Even the landing space wassmall, and couldn't accept more than two planes at a time.

 

Only one plane was out that night, strikingly white in the spots that illuminated the place. This was definitely the kind of place celebrities would land and depart from if they didn't want to be seen.

 

Magnus and Raphael were waiting for them near the jet, and were talking to a man Alec supposed to be the pilot.

 

-You rented a private jet, Jace almost yelled when they were close enough to hear each other.

-Don't be ridiculous, Magnus scorned. I bought it. I needed it a few years ago, it's far more cheaper than renting one whenever I want to go somewhere.

 

 

Both men were taken aback. A hint of a smile was making Raphael's lips twitch.

 

 

-Are you rich or something, Jace finally asked.

-Mmh... I guess that's what comes with being old, Magnus said distractingly.

-You're not old, Alec exclaimed. You're what, thirty? Thirty something?

-Times ten. And a couple hundreds, Raphael said while stepping up the ramp into the plane.

 

 

The pilot followed him, then Jace who had visibly decided never to ask any question again. Alec stayed there, still not trusting that he wouldn't be killed if he got into the plane. His eyes fluttered and he fought a yawn as Magnus climbed the first step .

 

 

-Tired much?

 

 

Alec glared at Magnus for even asking.

 

 

-It's your idea to leave so late. I should be asleep right now.

-But we've got to chase the night, babe.

 

 

For the second time that night, Magnus left him speechless. This time however, he couldn't say why. Of course, he'll blame it on the silly cheesy line if anyone were to ask him, but deep down he knew it came from a multitude of thing. The way Magnus breathed it out, in a tone somewhere between awe and mockery that shouldn't exist but he somehow managed to summon. The glint of amusement and excitement in his eye as he turned away to enter the plan. The way light (from the spots? From the moon?) caught on his cheek, on a piece of glitter fallen from his eyeshadow, Alec guessed, and flickered like a tiny star.

 

Alec's hear contracted almost painfully and he knew that whatever happened next, and for the rest of his life, this image would always be the one that his mind would cast when he'd think of his last night in New York.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. It was very clear in my mind. I also love giving cheesy lines to Magnus. My dramatic side probably.. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! And thank your for the kudos and comments! I crave the validation they give me!
> 
> Next chapter will be much shorter, a bit like a drabble (somewhere between 500 and 1000 words, decided just yet) so I might post it a bit earlier than I would do a regular chapter.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and you can always find other things that I write, see my progression on this story, or just come & talk to me on [my Tumblr](http://maud-eration.tumblr.com/)!


	5. Intermission – Heaven Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Lord, Heaven knows,  
> We belong way down below"

_**Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, March** _

 

  
  


The submarine kept clicking like an old clock, not matter which decks he walked through. It felt like the ocean was trying to make it collapse under pressure. On some days, he didn't wonder if it'd happen but rather when it would. A bit like the ancient house he grew up in, with its creaking floorboards that kept him awake when he was a child fearing the monsters hidden under his bed. He had been right about that house, it did end up falling down. The fact that he put the fire on himself doesn't change this prediction. He vaguely wondered if he'd be asked to make this submarine disappear one day too...

 

The higher decks were empty except for the few irreplaceable crewmen that kept it going for the night, and who pretended they couldn't see him. They were smart. The others were asleep but he wasn't tired; he always felt invigorated after a good “conversation”. He could feel stiffness in his limbs, though. He must have stayed sat on that metal chair for too long, once again. And his ears still buzzed from the high pitch screaming. If only they were more cooperative, and less loud. Things would be far less painful for everyone. He mechanically looked at his bare wrist, sighing when he didn't find his watch there. He had left it in his cabin hours earlier, to make sure he wouldn't break it, but he had no idea of the time now. Late, more likely, but how late exactly? He hoped it wasn't too late or his father would get angry. And that wasn't something he liked to see. Or be at the receiving end of. He noticed a few drops of dried blood on his hands, and his first thought was to lick it clean. He stopped with his arm slightly raised and his mouth half-open, remembering how much of a powerful drug Vampire blood was. He hissed a curse and relaxed his arm. The Vampire might have tried to get into his mind to convince him to drink his blood so he could possess him. He dreamed of the day the Downworlders wouldn't walk the Earth anymore.

 

The sound of his steps on the metal stairs that led to the control room echoed all around him. There is no way of being discrete in a giant metal box. The machines were beeping all around the room, in a way that always started a small headache just behind his forehead. The low rumbling of the ocean was also more present there, oppressing him and constantly reminding of how much more powerful than them it was.

 

 

 

-Sebastian, his father groaned.

 

 

He was angry. Of course he was. When wasn't he?

 

 

 

-Father, Sebastian said.

 

 

 

He had learned that he shouldn't talk if he didn't have anything clever to say. Around Downworlders that was easy, he rarely wasn't more clever than them and never needed to keep himself in check. Around his father... Well he would rather play it safe whenever he could.

 

 

 

-Did you learn something?

-I did, Sebastian said. The Vampire confirmed what we knew: the Lightwoods have decided to look for their missing son. He also told us that the head of his clan didn't take it seriously.

-Who is that?

-Camille Belcourt. From New York. In the United States.

-I know where New York is.

 

 

 

Sebastian cringed. Bad move.

 

 

-So that's it?

-No, not really. He also told me that one of her lieutenants, Raphael Santiago, had been quite absent lately. And that might be related to Magnus Bane.

-Bane?

-High Warlock.

-Isn't he the one the Clave has been tracking?

-Precisely. Seems he's found his way back in. Apparently he's decided to leave town quite soon.

-So he's found the kid?

-Something like that.

 

 

Sebastian shrugged. An under-trained Shadowhunter was a burden, nothing more, so whoever Bane had found couldn't be a real threat.

 

 

-I don't think that'd be an issue, he said.

-Oh really? You really don't think that a High Warlock wouldn't be an issue? A High Warlock the Clave would be thankful to because he brought one of their precious kids home.

 

 

Maybe that'd be an issue, indeed.

 

 

-What do we do, then?

 

 

If he'd had the choice, he'd go out himself and kill them. He felt like he was rotting in this box and he needed more exercise. Interrogations weren't exactly exercise, more like distractions involving a few arm or leg motions, barely enough to keep his body going. It was mostly lots and lots of talking and he was bored over his head with those.

 

 

-You said there's a Vampire with them? From the same clan as the one downstairs.

-I did say that, yes.

-Then I think it's time we use our new puppies, what do you think?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story!! I really hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This drabble is the end of the first act , the introduction. The next chapter will start the travelling act! What do you expect/predict about it?
> 
>  
> 
> The title is just a bad pun, and a refererence to "Heaven Knows" by Pretty Reckless. Between the religious allusion and the submarine, I couldn't resist! 
> 
>  
> 
> And huge thank you to anyone who left kudos & comments. You give me life! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter/introduction. I haven't beta'd it, so if you see any mistake please feel free to tell me and I'll correct it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment either to tell me what you thought about it and what you wish to read in the future chapters!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll try to post the next chapter very soon! :D


End file.
